New beginnings
by AthleteLeo4life
Summary: 6 incoming freshmen are coming into Barden university. Two will try out for an acapella the others are trying to get a grip on their new life. Will they change things for the better for the people around them? Will they find love here? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 0

New story

Hi guys I'm new to this so I'm sorry if this isn't very good and I would like it if you guys had some tips to help me out. I will be writing stories on TV shows and movies. I will be doing stories on Pitch Perfect one and two, Teen Wolf, Once Upon a Time, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in this story except for the OCs.

this story is about 6 incoming freshmen coming to Barden to make something of themselves. Will two of these freshmen make it into an acapella group? Will they change everything for the people around them? Read and find out.

The main OCs are:

Angel Léon: a freshmen in college who plays for the Barden Women's Basketball team as point guard standing at 5'6. She has hazel eyes with wavy light/dark brown hair.

Jackie Luis: same as Angel and is best friends with Angel since freshman year in high school but stands at 5'4 and is a shooting guard. She has electric blue eyes with wavy black hair.

Andrea Hernandez: a cheerleader for Barden and also went to the same school as Angel and Jackie in high school and stands at 5'2. She has dark brown straight/wavy hair with brown eyes.

Debbie Duran: also a cheerleader like her best friend Andrea and stands at 5'1. She has straight light brown hair with light brown eyes.

Beverly and Tiffany Goodman: they are twins who knew Angel since 2nd grade and have been friends since and they are cheerleaders who are also friends with Andrea, Debbie, and Jackie. They stand at 5,2 each. They have black hair with brown eyes. But Beverley has a birthmark on the right side of her nose.

A/N: this was just some info on my OCs the next one will start from the first Pitch Perfect and it will be a chapter:)


	2. Chapter 1

First chapter: hey guys as I promised this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction so if I need to adjust some things to make my stories better just let me know. Oh and the story might change POVs from person to person.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Pitch Perfect AT ALL.

Rating: M for language

Chapter 1:

I'm Angel Léon and I'm an 18 year old basketball player playing for Bardens Women's basketball team along with my slightly annoying but very hyper best friend Jackie Luis. We just got to Barden and are getting ourselves sorted into our dorms.

(Angel's pov)

We just arrived at the very prestigious very beautiful Barden university and by we I mean my weird best friend and I. We were recruited to play for the schools basketball team and are so excited to play. We are unloading our stuff from her moms car.

"I can't believe we are actually here." I said to Jackie.

"I know right, I feel like I was just a freshman in high school." Jackie said.

" That's because you still have that freshman mindset. I still don't know how Debbie can stand you." I said laughing at her.

"Hey, leave me alone. If you want to start taking crap, I don't know how Andrea can stand you being so freakin sarcastic all the time." She said laughing and wiggling her eyebrows at me.

" Oh shut up, just because I had a thing for her since high school and we are still together doesn't mean you have to get jealous about it." I said with a smirk.

"Fine you win, let's just go find our rooms." She said

"Stop looking so butt hurt, I think our rooms are in Bakers Hall."I said

"Ok, what room number do you have? I have room 314."

" I have room 315, at least our rooms are next to each other."

A few minutes later...

"I'm soooo tired!"

"All we did was walk up some stairs and you're tired? You are gonna have a tough time getting in shape for season." I said shaking my head.

" I'm sorry I'm not super fit like you." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Alright come on you big baby, you want to put your stuff in here for now?" I asked

"Yeah thanks I need a break." She said lying down on my bed.

While continuing a conversation with Jackie, I didn't notice the girl in the doorway until she said something.

"Am I in the right room?" The girl asked.

"Um yeah this is my best friend Jackie, and I'm your new roommate Angel." I replied.

"Ok cool, I'm Beca." The girl replied

"Nice meeting you. Hey are you going to go look around the campus?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"I'm not sure, I just got here and..." She was Rudely cut off by Jackie.

"Awe come on, it'll be cool especially since you made two new friends." Jackie begged. "Don't leave me with her." Jackie whispered to Beca.

After a couple of moments of silence, Beca agreed and the three of us walked off to the campus fair where all the clubs and sports are. After a nice peaceful walk, we got to the fair and began to look around. We were walking towards the basketball table when we were stopped by a blonde and a beautiful looking redhead.

The redhead said, "I'm Chole and this is Aubrey, we are recruiting girls for our acapella group the Barden Bellas, and we are wondering if you would like to audition?"

I just stood there looking dumbstruck at Jackie and Beca. Until I actually processed what she said I wasn't really sure because I never sang out loud to other people before besides my friends and they said I have an amazing voice but I'm still not sure of my self.

Jackie broke into my thoughts saying, "Come on dude you should totally do it!"

"I don't know Jackie, I don't usually sing in front of huge crowds and I don't even think I have a good voice like that." I said

Then Jackie tried to make a deal with me, "If Beca and I audition, will you?"

I agreed and then Beca tried getting out of it but no luck.

Then Chloe smiled at me and gave us the time and place of the auditions and we thanked her and left to the basketball table.

(Chloe's pov)

After meeting the three girls I couldn't help but notice the tall one of the three, she seems really cute.

Aubrey broke into my thoughts and said, " I saw the way you looked at her, someone has a crush." She said giggling.

Of course me being the stubborn person I am, immediately denied it. And of course Aubrey isn't going to let this go.

(Angel pov)

"Dude I saw the way you and the redhead looked at each other." Jackie smirked at me.

"What?" I questioned

"You better not let Andrea catch you, or else you are gonna be in some big trouble." She laughed at me.

"The only girl on my mind is Andrea, ok?" I stated getting annoyed with Jackie.

"Speak of the devil, she's right across from us at the cheer table." Jackie said.

I immediately turned around and for sure there she is as beautiful as ever, along with Debbie, Andrea's best friend and Jackie's girl. We decided to wait until they noticed us at the basketball table.

After a couple of minutes we knew that they weren't going to notice us any time soon so we decided to surprise them. We crept up behind them, me behind Andrea and jackie behind Debbie. We signaled to our other friends Beverley and Tiffany to not say anything and then we scared them but that back fired because we just ended up getting hurt. Jackie and I both got punched in the stomach by the girls. It was not a pleasant feeling. After they noticed who it was they quickly apologized and helped us up while bev and tiff were laughing at us.

"Not funny, guys." I said to the two laughing twins.

"Yes it is, that's what you get." Beverley said.

"Whatever." I snapped back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Angel I didn't know it was you." Andrea apologized.

"It's ok, at least I know you can take care of yourself." I said trying to make her laugh which I did.

Jackie and Debbie quickly got caught up in themselves and didn't even notice anyone around them. After Andrea apologized once again and me reassuring her that I'm ok I said, "How are you I haven't seen you since we graduated?!"

"I'm good and I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you after that, it's just that my family and I went to Mexico to visit family before I go to college." She explained to me.

"No I get it, your family should come first, especially if you won't be able to see them for some time." I replied to her like the understanding person I am.

"Why are you such an understanding and caring person?" She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Maybe because that's the type of person I am and maybe because you have a good taste in women." I said snaking my arms around her waist.

"Stop being so conceited and cocky like Jackie." She said standing on her tippy toes to kiss me.

Until Jackie had to ruin it and say,"Hey I'm not conceited and cocky!"

"Sorry to break it to you bud but you are." Tiffany cut in.

"Alright enough making fun of Jackie, we need to get the info for the basketball team then we will come back." I said. We released each other and walked back to the table and found out we have our first practice the same day as the audition for acapella, but we should still be able to make it to the audition. We went back with Andrea and everyone else and went back to my dorm to hang out.

A/N: that was the first chapter I hope it was good just give me some advice to make my story better if needed. I will try to post 2 chapters per week if not more but that depends because I'm on summer vacation.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I'm assuming that the story is good so far? Anyways I wanted to give you guys a choice on who my OC Angel should be paired with Andrea my other OC or Chloe, I would like to hear from you guys about this. Thanks.

Second chapter:

We are in my dorm catching up with each other. Jackie, Debbie, Andrea, and I (in that exact order) were sitting on my bed while Bev and Tiff were sitting at my desk. Then Beverley and Tiffany were starting to tell us about Kenya, where their family is from, and it seems like a beautiful place. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about this audition, until Andrea asked me what I did up until we got back to the room. I told her that I was just practicing and hanging out with Jackie the whole time. Then I told her how Jackie and I met these two girls and how they wanted us to audition for the Bellas.

"What girls?" Andrea asked getting slightly jealous.

"They are a couple of girls that are trying to get us to audition for the acapella group the Barden Bellas." I said reassuring her.

"Oh well I think you should totally audition for the Bellas you have an amazing voice and we all know it." Andrea said to me as everyone agreed.

"I don't know Andrea, I don't think I could." I said to her

"Yes you can and you will because I will be there to cheer you on,after all it's what I do best." Andrea said with the biggest smile she could muster. After so much pleading from everyone, especially Andrea, I agreed to audition. Then that's when Beca joined us.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you would have company." Beca stated surprised by the amount of people in the room.

"It's cool, let me introduce you to everyone. The girl next to Jackie is Debbie, Jackie's girlfriend. The girl currently sitting next to me is my girlfriend, Andrea. The twins at the desk are Beverley and Tiffany." I said with a contagious smile in my face.

"How do you know this many people already?" Beca asked still surprised.

"We all went to high school together." I quickly replied.

It was silent for a quick moment until Andrea said, "Well it was nice meeting you Beca, but we have to go we have cheer practice tomorrow." Andrea said excusing our friends and herself.

" I guess we'll talk tomorrow then? After practice I mean?" I asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, for sure." Andrea said giving me a hug and a quick kiss before leaving with everyone else. After the door closed and after we got into bed Beca started a conversation, "So you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's pretty great we've known each other for a while." I said smiling and looking back at our memories.

"How long have you guys been together?" Beca asked seeming interested in my love life.

"Well we've known each other since freshman year in high school and we started dating towards the end of sophomore year, so about a good 3years." I said thinking about it.

"That's cool, well I'm gonna go to bed want to meet up tomorrow? It's the auditions?" Beca asked me pleadingly.

"Yeah, but we have to meet up here real quick because Jackie and I have practice, so we'll meet up here." I said trying to go to sleep.

"Ok sounds good, goodnight."

And after that I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, hoping everything goes well tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in pitch perfect the only thing I own is the OCs

Third chapter:

I woke up to my alarm going off, it was 12:00 and I had no classes today I just have practice and auditions for today. Practice was at 1:00 and it didn't end until 3:00 so I had sometime. I got up put my practice clothes on which were just some black shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt with blue high top basketball shoes. After I got dressed, I left Beca a note saying that I would be back a little after three and with that I left to practice.

When I got to the gym coach told us to get stretched out so we could scrimmage against each other.

"Everybody huddle up." Coach Dodge ordered. As everyone huddled up we all looked at each getting used to each other.

"Alright one team will be green the other will be black."

Jackie and I got put on team green with a couple of upperclassmen.

"Ok so what are your names?" The team captain asked us.

"My name is Angel and this is Jackie." I said referring to Jackie and myself.

"Ok what do you guys usually play?"

" I play point guard and Jackie plays shooting guard." I said to her.

"Ok cool oh and by the way I'm Crystal the team captain and these are my friends and your new teammates Alyssa and Emma." She said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you guys, so how is this gonna work? Do we play the positions we usually play?" I questioned.

"Yeah and don't worry, if you need any help just ask." Crystal reassured me.

"Alright thanks and I think the game is about to start." I told her.

We started with the tipoff and we got possession so that was a good start and we immediately got some points up on the board. We did really well that game, in the end we were up by 13 Jackie and I did pretty good. We scored at least half the points together. So in the end it was 53-40. The winners had to hit the weight room while the losers had to do conditioning. So we ended practice after we finished in the weight room and I told Jackie to meet Beca and I in front of the auditorium where auditions were being held. So I'm at my dorm now talking to Beca.

"So how was practice?" Beca asked

"It was pretty good but I need to hit the showers." I said smelling myself to show her what I mean.

"Oh well I need to go to, soooo I guess we'll go there together." Beca said feeling weirded out. We started walking into the showers and I said, "Well I'll just go to the far end so it won't be too awkward." I told her laughing. As I was showering I heard Beca singing Titanium by David Guetta and in my opinion is a great song. Then that's when I heard another voice that sounded familiar. Then I heard Beca talking back to the voice and I heard singing, that's when I finished my shower put my clothes on which were just my black and blue shorts and my sports bra. Then I dried my hair after I heard them stop so I walked over there to see a naked guy, Chole, and Beca.

"Um do I want to know what happened here?" I said with a confused/weirded out look on my face. Chole was just staring at me and the guy just kept looking between us until Beca finally broke the silence saying, "Um I'll tell you later and we have to get ready for auditions soooo let's go." She said with a forced smile and pulled me out of the shower room.

"Yo Beca what happened in there?" I questioned her.

"Well I was just singing in the shower and then next thing I know I'm cornered by that girl with the blue eyes we met earlier and she wanted me to sing with her and I refused then she told me that she wouldn't leave until I sang then I actually sang and then she sang along with me then we stopped singing and then this guy was with showed up and told me I have a nice voice and then that's when you showed up." She said really fast but I got everything she said.

"Oh who was the guy though?" I asked being curious.

"I don't know some guy she was with I guess? Why? Are you jealous?" She said with a smirk teasing me.

"What? No, dude." I said trying to hide it.

"Dude you totally are!" Beca said laughing at me.

"Whatever we're here already so let's get dressed for the auditions and then we'll leave when Jackie gets here."I said glaring at Beca walking into the room with Beca still laughing at me. I got dressed into blue jeans with white and blue adidas and a white t-shirt with a blue, white, and black plaid flannel. An Beca just wore what she usually wears black and very dark grey clothes. By the time we finished Jackie was here.

"Oh shit we're late!" I yelled to them dragging both of them out the room. We ran to the auditorium into the place where auditions were being held, I ran in and yelled, "Wait stop! You have three more people who would like to audition." That's when Chloe spoke up, "Um alright who's going first?"

"Beca you're up." I quickly said and pushed Beca on to stage.

Beca performed and she did really good. Then up next was Jackie singing Amazing by Matt Cardle. And I think she sang that song because of Debbie, Jackie always tells me that she wouldn't know what to do if she hadn't met Debbie and I was happy for her. After the song ended it was my turn and I was really nervous like I don't know what to fucking do kind of nervous, but then I looked up and I saw both Andrea and Chloe looking at me urging me to perform. So I calmed down and told them that the song I would be singing is Stuck in the Moment by Justin Bieber and when I said that Andrea's eyes lit up because she loves Justin bieber. When I started to sing I sang with so much passion and emotion that I couldn't stop making eye contact with Andrea and then I started to make eye contact with Chloe and I saw her start to blush and then as I continued to sing, I saw everyone with their mouths wide open not believing their eyes that I could reach that range and hit the high and low notes. I finished singing and I walked off stage into Beca and Jackie.

"Dude I didn't know you could sing that good!" Beca yelled punching me in the shoulder. Then Andrea came running up to me and jumped into my arms and I caught her and she said,"See I told you you could do it." She kissed me on the cheek and told me she would talk to me later she said she had to work on the choreography for cheer. Then Chloe walked up to me and said,"You did amazing, I didn't know you had it in you." Then she hugged me and I said,"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." With a wink and then she blushed and told us that there will be an initiation that we have to attend to.

"I can't make it I told the team that I would make a couple of plays for them, but I could make it to the initiation night party?" I asked Chloe.

"Great I'll see you then."

When I left I looked back and smiled at Chloe and she did the same, that's when I knew that the party was gonna be fun but trouble for me at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Angel's pov

I was in my room on my bed with the playbook filled with only two plays I could come up with and let's just say I was stumped and had to write two more. I was so frustrated and was gonna take a break until I got a text on my phone.

Hey you still coming to the party?:)

Who is this?

It's Chloe

Oh hey, how did you get my number?

I got it from Beca, are you still coming to the party?

Of course you got it from Beca-_- yeah I'm still going to the party, what time does it start?

It starts in like 10mins

Before I could respond, I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 8:50 and I quickly started to look for something to wear. I put on a red button up with some black jeans and some black and red Nike sneakers. I ran out of the room and started to head towards the party.

When I got there it was barely getting started so I was looking for Beca or Jackie until I was nearly tackled by a red blur which I figured was Chloe. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and mine were around her waist.

"Glad you could make it!" Chloe said into my neck. Then she looked up at my face and had a little red tint on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't miss this, it beats writing plays." I said. "Where's Beca? I haven't heard from her?"

"She's with Jesse."

Before I could say something Chloe cut me off saying,"I'm glad I met you, I have a feeling we're gonna be really close to each other."

After that she walked away and murmured something I couldn't hear but just shrugged it off. I finally found Beca and she was alone for once and we started talking. I asked her how the initiation went and she said that it was weird and crazy mostly the part about Aubrey. We continued to talk until music started playing and we looked around to see half of everyone already drunk or at least tipsy. There were people on the dance floor, Fat Amy was just being weird and dancing at the same time, and then there was Chloe making out with some guy and I frowned. Beca saw this and smirked at me.

"Shut up." I told her.

"I didn't say anything." She said back being a smart ass.

"No but your face said it all."

"You know if you're gonna go after her you have to break up with your girlfriend." Beca told me.

"I know and I will, any ways I think that she's cheating on me so that gives me a reason to." I said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Beca asked

"Cuz I know she didn't go to Mexico this summer, she's acting weird around me and she keeps disappearing. You know what I think I'm gonna go I'll see you later." I said

"Wait I'll go with you, I'm not gonna let you do this alone." Beca demanded.

I knew I couldn't say no to her so I just let her follow. She asked me if I should get Jackie I told her no she's just gonna tell me 'I told you so'. We walked over to where our dorms were and I was looking for Andrea's room, I found it and barged in and what I found hurt me because what I originally thought was true. She did cheat on me with her ex. I told her we were over and as quick as I came in I walked out with Beca back to our dorm. We walked in silence, I just needed some time to think and Beca gave me some space which I silently thanked her for. When we got to the room I changed into shorts and just stayed in my sports bra, I told Beca good night and drifted off into a difficult sleep. Before I went to sleep I thought to myself if I could ever trust anyone with my heart again.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own the OCs I do not own Pitch Perfect or any other characters

" " - talking

' '- thinking

Chapter 5: Angel's pov

I woke up with a headache that I just couldn't shake, it's probably from the emotional drama yesterday. It was 8:00 in the morning and I needed to get some stuff off of my mind. And I knew Beca wasn't a morning person so I tried not to wake her up. I was putting some black basketball shorts on with a red and blue sleeveless shirt with some blue basketball shoes , I was going to go to the courts to get some things off my mind and to blowoff some steam (mostly to blow off steam). I just left a note telling Beca not to worry about me and I was going to be out all day and to not bother to look for me.

I got to the courts and started to clean the floor up a bit so I wouldn't slip and injure myself. After that I started warm ups which was just some stretches and jogging up and down the court til I felt warm. I started off with some lay ups, then moved on to short range shots. I made most of my shots then moved on to three's which I did decent on. I was on free throws when someone came into the gym. I took a quick look at my watch and noticed it was around 11:00am. I just kept shooting and I started to get frustrated and everything from last night finally caught up to me. I got so irritated that I didn't even notice it was Chloe who came in and during my state of irritation and anger I threw the ball at the backboard and started to stalk off until the ball bounced back and hit me in the back of the head. I growled at my bad luck and continued to stalk off until Chloe stopped me.

"Angel, what's wrong? Beca told me that something was wrong but didn't tell me what." Chloe said with concern in her voice so I knew she was being sincere. I turned to look at her and I had a feeling she wasn't going to leave until I told her. So I ushered her to the bleachers and we sat down, Chloe sat down close to me I guess to let me know that she's here for me. It wasn't very comfortable for me to talk about this since it literally happened last night.

I took a deep breath and started. "Yesterday when I left the party, I went to go talk to my girl-I mean Andrea. I went to her dorm with Beca and what I found wasn't what I expected from her. So long story short let's just say that I'm no longer seeing anyone..."

Chloe still looked a little confused

"So you aren't... You're not..." Chloe tried to say it so I finished it for her.

"Yes I broke up with Andrea because she cheated on me...so yeah that's why I'm avoiding everyone today." I couldn't look Chloe in the eye the whole time I was talking to her.

"Hey Angel look at me."

I still refused to look at her until Chloe forced me to look at her. When she did that I finally made eye contact with her and that forced me to look into those baby blues that I've come to love in these past couple of months.

"You know it's not your fault right? Anyways it's her loss. You could've had anybody you wanted but you chose her."

Chloe was very good at talking to people and I wanted to not believe her but she was right. I could've chose anyone I wanted yet I chose Andrea. After that talk with Chloe I decided it's time to stop moping around.

"You know what, you're right. I was over reacting anyways." I got up from the bleachers and looked at Chloe.

"Hey I'm about done here did you want to go get something to eat? I mean if you're busy that's cool or if you don't want-"

"Yes I would love to go with you." Chloe said with the biggest smile I've seen.

"Alright cool, um, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the diner down the street."

"Alright just let me go to the locker room and change real quick." I was going to run off until Chloe stopped me.

"Wait where do I wait for you?"

"You can come in the locker room and wait because I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

I went into the locker room with Chloe trailing behind me and got some shower stuff from my locker and went to the shower area. I quickly washed my hair and body, dried up, and put some clothes on. I put on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and some white nike shoes with a white and black Nike hat. I walked out to Chloe and waited to see if she would notice me and no luck.

"Hey, you ready?" I smiled at Chloe

"Yeah let's go, are we going to walk there? It's kinda cold out."

"Yeah it's only a block away. Oh and here." I gave Chloe my jacket and we started to walk out to the university diner.

"You won't be cold out there?"

"No I lived in California and the weather there was crazy, it could be really hot one day and then freezing the next. So I'm used to any weather."

"Well good because I wasn't going to give you your jacket back anyway." Chloe said with a light shove.

The rest of the walk was silent until we got to the diner. I opened the door for her and then went in after her. We went to sit down in a booth and started up another conversation until the waitress got to us. I got a chicken sandwich while Chloe got a chicken caesar salad. During that time we got to know each other better, apparently Chloe broke up with her boyfriend recently yet she was as cheery like she normally is everyday. I couldn't help but admire the girl across from me. No matter what it is you talked about Chloe would listen and always give you a response. She cares for all of her friends and the people around her. Chloe could be the light in the darkest tunnel. Apparently I started to day dream because Chloe kept calling my name.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to go see a movie when we're finished up here? What happened it was like you drifted off?"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something. But yeah we could go see a movie, what did you want to see?"

"We could go watch the new horror movie that came out?"

"Yeah sure if you want, are you done with your food?"

"Yeah let's go."

I paid for the food up front and we walked out to the movie theater which was conveniently across the street from the diner. I bought two tickets for the movie that Chloe wanted to see. I got some candy and then we went to find our seats, there were hardly any people there, mostly couples. So we went to go sit in the back in the far back to the far right. There weren't any people near us so we just sat however we wanted. When the movie started I was beginning to lean against the wall next to me. There were some parts of the movie that caused me to jump and Chloe to hide in my shoulder. In the middle of the movie, Chloe moved the the cup holder that was in between us and moved herself to lay on my shoulder and chest when the movie got intense and horrifying. Throughout the rest of the movie I had this weird feeling in my stomach and my chest as soon as Chloe started to move closer to me. As soon as the movie ended we walked back to campus.

In the midst of walking Chloe moved closer to me so I put my arm around her so she could be a little warmer at least. When I did that I felt my face warm up and hoped that Chloe didn't notice, thank goodness she didn't.

We finally got back to her apartment.

"Well here we are, thanks for the dinner and a movie."

"No problem and it should be me thanking you for today, you brought me out of my anger today."

"Oh come on I didn't do anything, just helping a friend."

'Yeah, friend'

"Ok well I'll see you later."

"Wait we have Bellas practice tomorrow in the afternoon at 1:00."

"Ok cool, I'll be there." I said to Chloe with a smile.

"Awesome, I'll see you there then and don't be late or Aubrey will have your head and make sure to tell Beca too."

"Ok I will, I'll see you tomorrow Chlo."

"Ok bye."

We gave each other a good bye hug and I walked away. When I started to walk away I looked back and smiled.

When I got back to my dorm, I came back to a very mad Beca.

"Dude what the hell! You were gone all day!" I walked over to lay down on my bed, while we talked.

"Sorry Beca I was at the gym shooting around to blow off some steam from yesterday." That's when Beca's face softened realizing why I was gone all day. "So I was at the gym and then Chloe came there.

"That may or may not have been my fault." Beca said laughing.

I glared at her and continued. "Anyways, Chloe was there and wanted to see what was wrong and after I told her we went to get some food then went to the movies. That's why I was gone all day."

I finally finished and when I looked back at Beca I see her smirking at me.

"Dude you got it bad."

"What?"

"You like Chloe dude."

"What's not to like about her? She's pretty cool."

"I'm not talking about in a friendly way Angel." Beca smirked when she said that because she knows me by now.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to deny it but Beca had other plans.

"Angel, any other person would just tell Chloe that they wanted to be alone the rest of the day or just deny her help but you let her in, heck, you spent the rest of the day with her! So don't try to deny it Angel."

"Ok so what I like Chloe ok?!"

"Finally! You're not denying it." Beca said with a chuckle.

"So what do I do now?"

"Ask her out on a date."

"Hmm," I was thinking of when would be a good time to ask her. "Ok I'll ask her after my first basketball game."

"Alright good."

"Just one question. Are you setting us up?" I asked Beca because if I know Beca, which I do, she doesn't do certain things unless it has a purpose.

"Noooo, but Chloe did tell me that she does like you and has liked you since she first saw you."

"Oh ok, but that's still considered setting us up."

"Ok so I did, I just want two of my closest friends to be happy and you guys make each other happy."

"Oh and Chloe told me to tell you that we can't be late to Bellas practice tomorrow or Aubrey will have our heads."

"I might just do that to piss her off." Beca said laughing as well as myself.

"Oh come on don't be an asshole to her on the first day, she already doesn't like you." I said laughing at her.

"What's there not to like? I'm a very likable person."

"Sure you are Beca, sure you are. Ok well I'm gonna go to sleep, see you in the morning."

"Ok goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight." With that we both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: hey guys how do you like my story so far? If there is anything I could do to make the story better let me know. In the next chapter it will be about the Bellas practice, but remember the Bellas don't know that Angel is a Bella so that should make it somewhat interesting. I might make the chapter go as far as Angel and Jackie's first game. I don't know yet but it's a possibility. Hope you like the story so far. - AthleteLeo4life


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect at all or any brands or store franchises in this story.

Chapter 6: Angel's pov

After Beca and I talked last night we had a morning class the next day which was psychology. Jackie, Beca, and I are all taking the same class in the morning. Jackie and I are majoring in Criminology so that's why we are taking this class, as for Beca I don't know. Anyways our class starts at 10:00 so I had to wake up at 8:00 along with Beca. So to wake Beca up I decided to jump on her bed.

"Hey Beca! Wake up!" I yelled while jumping on her.

"I don't want to." She said in a whinny voice and shoved me off her bed.

"Come on I'll take you to breakfast before class starts." I persuaded her from the floor.

"Ugh fine, only because your buying food."

"Alright let's get ready, we'll leave in 30 minutes."

With that we were getting dressed and ready to go. I wore a white and black plaid flannel with a white shirt under with black jeans and white and black adidas (mostly white and sorry I have a thing for flannels). After we were both dressed we went to Starbucks.

"Why are we at Starbucks?"

"Because knowing you, you're gonna need some coffee especially since you're not a morning person." I laughed as I said that causing Beca to glare at me and give me a playful punch. "Plus the food they have here is healthy and good."

"Cool, I needed coffee anyway." As I ordered our drinks and food I noticed that Beca was trying to tell me something. "Um Angel, your ex is here." I looked to where Beca was looking and I saw Andrea and Debby there.

"Well looks like we're taking our food to go." I paid for the food and coffee and got out before she could reach me.

"Are you ok? I know it must be hard seeing her around everywhere." Beca looked very concerned.

"Yeah I'm good, I have moved on after all. It's just that I don't want her to start talking to me again so soon." I gave Beca a reassuring smile.

"Ok good, so where are we going to eat our food now?"

"We could eat our food in the quad near our class so we don't have to worry about being late, plus it's a nice out here."

"Ok let's go." Beca smiled grabbing my hand and dragging me to the quad.

When we got to the quad near our class we ate our food and talked about what we thought the Bellas we're going to be like. Then Beca asked what my basketball team is like and how I think the season is going to turn out.

"The girls on the basketball team are pretty cool they like to tease each other and stuff like that. As far as season goes I think we'll do good, I think the team has the potential to make it to the playoffs and even the championship."

"That's cool, when's your first game?"

"It's tomorrow and our coach said that they were gonna send a text out to the individuals that will be playing in the game."

"When is your coach going to let those people know?"

"She should let's us know by the end of today."

"Do you think that you will be one of those people?"

"I think I have a chance."

"At least you're giving yourself some credit, most people don't."

"Thanks, hey lets get going class is gonna start."

"Alright let's go."

We got up from the floor and went to our very important and very boring class that is psychology. After a two hour lecture and receiving our assignment, we were on our way to Bellas practice. When we got there it was exactly 1:00 we would've gotten there earlier if Jackie wasn't flirting with her girlfriend so much. We literally had do pull her away.

"You're cutting it close ladies." Aubrey said with what sounded like warning.

"I'm so sorry, we would've gotten here earlier if it wasn't for Jackie." I said looking at Jackie.

"I don't have any regrets." Jackie said with a smug look. Oh she's so going to regret that.

"Well now that all of us here, I want to introduce you all to Angel since none of you got to see her at the initiation night." Aubrey said to all of the other Bellas. And after she said that I immediately felt uncomfortable by the way some of them were looking at me.

"How do we know she can sing? " one of them said.

"Since some of you are having some doubts Angel will sing a song or two." Aubrey announced.

"Aubrey are you sure?" Chole stepped in and asked Aubrey.

"It's fine Chlo, I can sing so I just have to prove it to them." I said reassuringly. "I will sing photograph by Ed sheeran." I started off soft.

 _Loving' can hurt, loving can hurt_

 _Sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can_

 _Get hard sometimes_

 __ _It is the only thing that makes us_

 _Feel alive_

 __ _We keep this love in a photograph_

 __ _We make these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _As I sang the chorus I couldn't help but look at Chloe, I don't know why but I felt calmer when she smiled at me._

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

 __ _And it's the only thing that I know, know_

 __ _I swear it will get easier_

 _Remember that with every piece of you_

 __ _Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _"You have a great voice can you sing another song?" Asked a blonde girl_

 _"Unfortunately we don't have that kind of time today we need to get started on other important things." Aubrey said. "Alright now as you can see Cory isn't here, she was treble boned last night so she has been disinvited from the Bellas."_

 _"Whoa that oath was serious?" Beca said with a surprised look on her face._

 _"Dixie chicks serious." Aubrey shot back. "You can fool around with whoever you want just not a treble."_

 _"Well that's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter." Said some tall girl._

 _"You call it a dude?" Beca and I said simultaneously._

 _"Stacy the trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us we give them our power." Aubrey stated_

 _Which seemed to make Stacy uncomfortable._

 _"That's not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." Fat Amy said._

 _"So does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey asked eyeing everyone which seemed to make one girl really uncomfortable._

 _"It was an accident and I-" the nervous girl claimed but Aubrey told her to turn in her scarf and motioned her to leave and told her to take her chair._

 _"Are you serious Aubrey? Was that necessary?" I asked Aubrey_

 _"Yes this means war Angel and I need to make sure that my soldiers are prepped and ready at go time with 3 kick ass songs that are sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only 4 months until regionals. And if you have a problem with how I run the Bellas then you should just-" Aubrey covered her mouth before she could finish._

 _"Don't stress out Bree relax we don't want to repeat what happened last year." Chloe whispered even though we all heard her. When Aubrey finally relaxed the quiet girl Lily asked what happened last year. They told us and we saw the video of Aubrey throwing up on YouTube. Then Aubrey cut us off._

 _"Enough! It happened that was last year. We are going to practice everyday for at least 2 hours a week and I trust that you are going to add your own cardio."_

 _"Wait why cardio?" Beca asked_

 _"Yeah don't sign me up for that." Fat Amy said. "Yeah me too." Said Jackie._

 _"Jackie, you need the cardio." I told her._

 _"Shut up." She shot back._

 _"Ok moving on. This is the list of songs that we will be singing and you will notice that these songs are all sung by women." Aubrey was clearly the controlling type._

 _"There's nothing from this century on here." Beca told her._

 _"That's because we don't stray from tradition." She then walked over to a board and showed us what was to come. "This is how we will become champions."_

 _Aubrey then got us started on singing in perfect pitch. After that she made all of us run on some stairs and Jackie and I were in the front of the group considering that we play basketball. But it's very hard to run in jeans. So that was our cardio for the day. The next part was terrible we had to practice walking in heels, I have never walked in heels in my life along with Jackie, so basically we were the only two struggling miserably. We couldn't even get up without falling, that's how bad it was._

 _We had to get help from Chloe, which I didn't mind at all. Anyways after that we started on the choreography and you could already tell that everyone had their own way of dancing._

 _"Ok that's it I'm calling it." Aubrey said obviously frustrated._

"Hey Aubrey did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" Beca asked but was ignored.

"Don't forget to pick up your performance schedules, we have a gig next week. Now hands in Bellas."

No one put there hands in until...

"Hands in aca-bitches."

That's when everyone out their hands in.

"Now sing ah on-"

"Ahhhh" Fat Amy sang

"No on three."

"Ohhh"

"Alright on three. One, two, ahhhh." Some people did it on three others did it after three.

"Ok we will work on that first thing next time." Aubrey said while holding her head.

"Oh um Angel, Beca a word?" Aubrey called us over for some reason, probably to just chew us out again.

"Beca you know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer. And Angel you can't wear that ring or that hideous necklace of yours."

"You really don't like me do you?"

"Yeah what's your problem with us?" I asked her.

"I don't like your attitudes."

"You don't even know us." I said.

"I know you have a toner for Jesse." She pointed at Beca, "And I know you have a toner for Chloe." She said pointing at me.

"What?" Both Beca and I questioned.

"A toner? A musical boner. I saw it at the party, it's distracting."

"Yeah that's not a thing and you're not the boss of us, so."Beca talked for both of us.

"You took an oath." She looked at me and said, "And I'm Chloe's best friend so."

"That oath cost you two girls already today, I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." Beca told her.

"And if I'm correct I'm pretty sure Chole can make her own choices of who she can and can't date." I said to her. "Oh and one more thing, Jackie and I have our first home game in tomorrow at 11:00 and the AD needs someone or a group to sing the national anthem. So if the Bellas are up for it let me know so be there at 10:30 if you guys want to sing I'll tell the AD." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" She yelled.

"Yeah that's my dick." Beca shot back.

"Yeah what she said!" I yelled to Aubrey. Then we left back to our dorm.

Chloe's pov:

"Everything ok?" I asked Bree.

"We better have or shit together for SBT."

"I'm not worried, I think we're gonna be aca-awesome." I tried reassuring her but Aubrey is still tense.

"Oh and Chlo, do you like Angel?" When she asked me I was surprised.

"Yeah I'm starting to like her, why do you ask?"

"Because I have a bad feeling about her and Beca. And I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Bree thanks for caring but you don't have to be suspicious of everyone who gets close to me."

"Ok just promise you'll tell me if she asks you out so I can give her the best friend talk before the first date?"

"Ok I promise, now let's go."

A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will be about the basketball game and more but I don't want to spoil it for you guys so you'll just have to read and find out. - AthleteLeo4Life


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect the only thing I only own the OC's.

Angel's POV:

It was 8:00 and I was super nervous about this game because the day before I got a message from my coach, she said that I would get some PT for the game. This is my first college game so I'm freaking out.

I got out of bed and put my uniform on and my shooting shirt and sweats over them. I set an alarm for Beca at 10:00 so the Nazi doesn't chew her out for being late. I grabbed my duffle bag and got ready to leave, I made myself a protein shake and left. I walked slow over to the gym where the game was held at so I could have some time to calm down.

I made it to the gym and I cleaned the floor before I started my warm ups around 9:00. The team wouldn't get her until 10 so I had some time to myself. I started off by stretching my arms and legs then I jogged up and down the court until I was warmed up enough to start shooting. I did left hand layups because that has always been a challenge for me. I felt confident after. After doing all my warm ups I stopped and took a break it was 10:15 and people started piling in. And I saw the cheerleaders and the Bellas walk in at the same time. I was sitting on the bench when the whole cheer squad was next to me. Then I saw Chloe walk up to me when I had my ear buds in.

"Hey Angel!" Chole said coming up to me and hugging me.

"Hey Chole." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"How long have you been here?" She asked not letting me go.

"I've been here since 9:00"

"Why?"

"Because I feel really nervous and I needed some time to myself before the game. I'm just afraid that I'll mess up and ruin my chance."

"You won't you'll be fine I've seen the way you play and your great! And if you start to feel discouraged and nervous just look for me. I've been told that I have a great smile." Chole smiled at me to prove her point.

"Well you're not the only one I've been told that I have a contagious smile." I smiled at her and when I smiled you could see my deep dimples. And I feel like someone is watching us but I just shook off the feeling.

"Ok well I gotta go get ready Bree already doesn't like the fact that I'm over here, so good luck and remember look at me when you need to!" She gave me a hug and she surprised me with a quick kiss on my cheek, which left a mark. And I stood there shocked for a moment with my fingers gently brushing over where she had kissed me.

When I looked to the left I could see my friends look at me with a surprised look and when I looked to the right I saw my teammates laughing and saying 'get some champ!' And that made my face go red. I walked over to the bench and my teammates gave me a pat on the back with my face still being red.

Coach got us huddled up and gave us some words of encouragement. "All right ladies! It's game time! You know what that means! HDT! Hard work, Dedication, and Teamwork! That's what I want to see on that court! You are all great players, so let's go out there and show everyone else what a winning team looks like! Circle up captains!"

I was one of the captains for the freshmen so me and a couple other girls were in the center of the circle and we chanted. "One Team!" And the girls making the circle yelled, "One Family!" And we did that three times until we went to our places on the bench and waited for the national anthem to start. As the national anthem finished and the Bellas went to the stands I could see that they all had signs for us, with Chloe holding the sign up for me. Then the refs asked for the starting five to come out. After that it was time for tip off. As soon as we got possession of the ball you could her the cheerleaders encouraging the team. Then in the middle of third quarter coach told me and Jackie to go in. I looked for Chole and when she saw me she smiled at me and that made me smile.

When Jackie looked at me she said, "Are you ready to break some ankles?"

"You know I am, the question is are you because you seem a little distracted." I told her with a smirk.

"When I'm on that court it's just us alright?"

"Ok, then let's play." And with that we did our handshake and we went in for one of the point guard and a shooting guard.

When we went in the ball was in our possession. One of our post players, Emma, she passed the ball in to me and I got that ball and shouted one if our plays. I dribbled up court and I broke one girl's ankles(not literally) and pretended to go up for the layup and then passed it to Jackie who made the three point shot. And the crowd went wild. This is the way Jackie and I always played together we knew all of one another's moves and we were known as the Dynamic Duo. The game went on like that for a little until Jackie set a screen for me and I went up for the layup until one of the other team's post players knocked me down. You could hear the crowd yelling how that wasn't fair, etc. The ref called it a foul and I got to shoot two free throws before I went up to the line I looked at two people. I looked at Andrea who gave me a small smile and mouthed to me "you can do it" and I smiled back then I looked at Chloe and she gave me her best smile and I smiled back as well. Then I went up to shoot my free throws, and if I missed or made these we would win either way but I had to make these so we could beat the record of how many points we could score on our first game. I shot the first one and it hit the backboard and into the basket. The second one I shot went in a circle around the rim a couple of times until it finally went in and the was game over! The whole team ran over to me and jumped on me then two of the tallest post players we have put me on their shoulders and we all chanted, "Barden! Barden! Barden!"

Coach then told us to get in the locker room.

Then coach told us, "Nice job ladies! We beat the school's record or points scored on the first game!"

Then everyone yelled, "Yeah!"

"And the MVP of this game is Angel. Great job Léon, keep up the good work and maybe next game you could start."

The upperclasses men then yelled, "Way to go Champ! You earned it!" They all gave me a clap on the back or pat on the shoulder.

"Now I'm sure you all want to go rest up so I'll let you go but make sure all of you ice up. And remember we have an away game in two days so make sure you pack up for two days because we have two games back to back. Now get out of my sight." Coach told us playfully.

I packed up my stuff and I walked out with Jackie to see all the Bellas waiting for us. And I was met with a mane of red hair and ended up on the floor.

"Woah nice to see you too Chloe." I laughed. And as I was on the floor I could see Chloe look at me.

She said ,"You did a great job out there!"

"Thanks but can we get up now people are staring."

"Oh yeah, sure." Chloe had a blush on her cheeks when she noticed that some of my teammates, the Bellas, and the cheerleaders were looking at us. I then noticed that Aubrey was glaring at me and Beca had a smirk on her face, rolled my eyes at her.

"You did a great job out there! I knew you were good but I didn't know you were that good!"

"Thanks and there's a lot you don't know about me." I smiled and winked at her, which made her blush and look down.

"I have to go with Jackie soon but before I go I want to ask you something."

"Yeah sure what is it?" Chloe tilted her head a little as if asking me to continue.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" I asked while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you." Chloe said with a red tint on her cheeks.

"Great! So how does 7:00 at the diner tomorrow night sound?

"Perfect I'll see you then." Chloe smiled at me gave me a hug then kissed my on the cheek before she left.

"Woah. I gotta make this date good."

"Alright let's go Romeo, you'll see your Juliet tomorrow." Jackie then dragged me by the arm to her moms car and I couldn't wait for the next day.

A/N: sorry I haven't gotten to write a chapter in some time it's bc I have a lot on my plate right now so I will try to update as soon as I can.

\- AthleteLeo4Life


End file.
